LA
by gburry14
Summary: Brennan's parents have never let her do anything on her own until they finally let her go to visit her cousin for the summer. Will she be able to handle the freedom or will she be getting into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I couldnt believe it was actually happening. I had never thought my parents would let me go. For three years I had been begging but the answer was always "Brennan, you are too young to go by yourself." Now that I am 17 they had to start letting me have some freedom. L.A. was going to be the best summer ever. Especially since my "BFF", Katlyn was coming with me. It was three in the afternoon and our plane was just about to leave, when my mom started to cry. I had never been away from the family for more than a week and it was at Denison for a basketball camp, which is two hours away. It is really hard for her to let me go. I can see why; I am the youngest and the only girl out of five. normally when you are the only girl they are brats, like my cousin who is seven, but according to a lot of people i act more like I am the oldest of all girls, which is a good thing i guess.  
She gave me a hug and told me to remember to call my aunt when I land. as i was walking onto the plane my mom yelled back to me, "Dont do anything stupid! And dont get pregnant!" Then she blew me a kiss and a waved goodbye back. Finally i was away from them.  
It was a good thing i was staying with my aunt. She is the cool one in my family. She lives in a huge house on the beach with her daughter who is a year younger than me and her son who is my age. The house, or should i say mansion, has seven bedrooms, five bathrooms and a guest house. Luckily Katlyn and i get our own rooms that are next to eachother and share a bathroom. Well so i have been told.  
I am very athletic and am so glad that there is a basketball court and volleyball court near by. On the plane I wore running shorts, a tanktop and tennis shoes. Katlyn wore the same.  
Katlyn is two weeks older than me exactly. She is five foot six inches which is normal but short compared to me, five foot ten inches. She isnt very athletic like me but she has her strengths but most of all she knows how to make anyone laugh. The plane ride was long and we had to stop in Dallas along the way. We found a way to keep eachother occupied. "Ha ha ha! Your mom is so nervous." Katyln laughed and then said like you were talking to a baby, "She doesnt want her little girl to grow up!" then she pinched my cheek.  
"Shut up! I hate being treated like that. My brothers got to do anything they wanted to do. Miles wants to go to a party on a school night he gets to. Tate wants to go to his girlfriend's lake house he gets to. Gordon wants to spends two hundred bucks on a pair of shoes he gets to. It isnt fair!" I threw my head back and the lady behind me yelled at me for uncalled for behavior. Talk about nut case.  
Katlyn looked at me as if i were the nut case. "You are forgetting someone. What about Cooper? He does stuff all the time."  
"Yeah but he cant do that much. I mean he can do like half the things i cant. He is only a year older than me! My parents are so stupid!"  
The flight attendant told us to put our seatbelts on and prepare for landing. We both happy screamed and laughed at how we did that in sync. I couldnt believe it was happening. No parents for a whole summer!  
Once we got off the plane, I called my cousin and she said that there was a driver there to get you and that she would see us in about an hour.  
Roxanne was 16. She was as tall as Katlyn and was athletic. She was also best friends with the most popular boys bands in the world, The Big Situation. "Mom! They landed!" yelled Roxy from the living room to the kitchen.  
"Thank you for telling me sweety!" Aunt Pat said as she walked into the room with a bowl of Doritos. "Dont eat them all. You hear me boys? Im sure Brennan and Katlyn will be hungry. Im also making burgers." She set the bowl down and walked upstairs.  
As soon as she put the bowl down the boys grabbed a handful of Doritos. "I love your mom." Bradley with a mouth full of chips. He took a sip of water and looked at Roxy, "Is your cousin hot? Cause you know im single."  
Her mouth dropped, "Im a girl! But she is pretty. I wouldnt hit on her until you get to know her, she is very aggressive."  
"Oou! Me likey." He said as he rubbed the cheese of his hand onto his shirt. "You dont understand what i mean. She will physically hurt you. Trust me. She is very strong."  
"Come on how bad could it be. And she has got to be aggressive in bed." He and his brothers laughed at his joke and ate another chip.  
Roxy got up and punched Bradley in the arm. Not funny. That is my family you are talking about." There was a honk and Roxy forgot about Bradley and ran to the window. "They are here. Come help me with their bags." She said running out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt believe it was actually happening. I had never thought my parents would let me go. For three years I had been begging but the answer was always "Brennan, you are too young to go by yourself." Now that I am 17 they had to start letting me have some freedom. L.A. was going to be the best summer ever. Especially since my "BFF", Katlyn was coming with me. It was three in the afternoon and our plane was just about to leave, when my mom started to cry. I had never been away from the family for more than a week and it was at Denison for a basketball camp, which is two hours away. It is really hard for her to let me go. I can see why; I am the youngest and the only girl out of five. normally when you are the only girl they are brats, like my cousin who is seven, but according to a lot of people i act more like I am the oldest of all girls, which is a good thing i guess.  
She gave me a hug and told me to remember to call my aunt when I land. as i was walking onto the plane my mom yelled back to me, "Dont do anything stupid! And dont get pregnant!" Then she blew me a kiss and a waved goodbye back. Finally i was away from them.  
It was a good thing i was staying with my aunt. She is the cool one in my family. She lives in a huge house on the beach with her daughter who is a year younger than me and her son who is my age. The house, or should i say mansion, has seven bedrooms, five bathrooms and a guest house. Luckily Katlyn and i get our own rooms that are next to eachother and share a bathroom. Well so i have been told.  
I am very athletic and am so glad that there is a basketball court and volleyball court near by. On the plane I wore running shorts, a tanktop and tennis shoes. Katlyn wore the same.  
Katlyn is two weeks older than me exactly. She is five foot six inches which is normal but short compared to me, five foot ten inches. She isnt very athletic like me but she has her strengths but most of all she knows how to make anyone laugh. The plane ride was long and we had to stop in Dallas along the way. We found a way to keep eachother occupied. "Ha ha ha! Your mom is so nervous." Katyln laughed and then said like you were talking to a baby, "She doesnt want her little girl to grow up!" then she pinched my cheek.  
"Shut up! I hate being treated like that. My brothers got to do anything they wanted to do. Miles wants to go to a party on a school night he gets to. Tate wants to go to his girlfriend's lake house he gets to. Gordon wants to spends two hundred bucks on a pair of shoes he gets to. It isnt fair!" I threw my head back and the lady behind me yelled at me for uncalled for behavior. Talk about nut case.  
Katlyn looked at me as if i were the nut case. "You are forgetting someone. What about Cooper? He does stuff all the time."  
"Yeah but he cant do that much. I mean he can do like half the things i cant. He is only a year older than me! My parents are so stupid!"  
The flight attendant told us to put our seatbelts on and prepare for landing. We both happy screamed and laughed at how we did that in sync. I couldnt believe it was happening. No parents for a whole summer!  
Once we got off the plane, I called my cousin and she said that there was a driver there to get you and that she would see us in about an hour.  
Roxanne was 16. She was as tall as Katlyn and was athletic. She was also best friends with the most popular boys bands in the world, The Big Situation. "Mom! They landed!" yelled Roxy from the living room to the kitchen.  
"Thank you for telling me sweety!" Aunt Pat said as she walked into the room with a bowl of Doritos. "Dont eat them all. You hear me boys? Im sure Brennan and Katlyn will be hungry. Im also making burgers." She set the bowl down and walked upstairs.  
As soon as she put the bowl down the boys grabbed a handful of Doritos. "I love your mom." Bradley with a mouth full of chips. He took a sip of water and looked at Roxy, "Is your cousin hot? Cause you know im single."  
Her mouth dropped, "Im a girl! But she is pretty. I wouldnt hit on her until you get to know her, she is very aggressive."  
"Oou! Me likey." He said as he rubbed the cheese of his hand onto his shirt. "You dont understand what i mean. She will physically hurt you. Trust me. She is very strong."  
"Come on how bad could it be. And she has got to be aggressive in bed." He and his brothers laughed at his joke and ate another chip.  
Roxy got up and punched Bradley in the arm. Not funny. That is my family you are talking about." There was a honk and Roxy forgot about Bradley and ran to the window. "They are here. Come help me with their bags." She said running out of the door.


End file.
